The present invention relates generally to rural mailbox flags and particularly to such a flag automatically positioned upon opening the mailbox door without postman effort.
Known in the prior art are various devices for indicating the presence of mail in a mailbox for postal pickup and indicating the delivery or non-delivery of mail to a mailbox by the postman. These devices include various pivotally mounted flag arrangements some of which automatically reposition your door opening.
A drawback to several known prior art devices is their complexity of structure rendering same costly to manufacture and complexity of installation. Further, some mailbox flag devices do not lend themselves to use with all types of box supporting structures, for example, some rural mailboxes are installed on a flat surface such as a horizontal board which supports several mailboxes. The earlier flag devices proposed include appendages which must swing below a plane containing the box lower extremity and which swinging movement is obstructed by the above mentioned horizontal supporting surface. Accordingly, such flag devices are of limited use.
A further drawback to some known flag devices is the added burden to the postman of manipulating the flag device.